1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates in general to a server system and an operation method thereof.
2. Description of the Related Art
The blade server has been widely used in many fields of application. In general, several blade servers are assembled in a chassis system so as to provide operation convenience for the user. The blade server clusters together the core computing circuits of all server systems in a server station. The system administrator maintains and controls the server systems and the network of the server station, so that the system administrator can maintain and control the computer server systems clustered together.
Currently, the server manages nodes according to the intelligent platform management interface (IPMI) protocol, and a baseboard management controller (BMC) is used for monitoring the node, recording the events and recovering the system error. The node refers to a computing unit with independent computing ability. The node at least includes a central processing unit (CPU) and a memory. For the products currently available in the market, one single BMC can only manage one single node but not manage a plurality of nodes concurrently. The chassis system has a hardware chassis management module (CMM) for managing the entire chassis system.
Since the demand for data center increases along with the development of cloud technology, how to accommodate more nodes within a limited space to increase the computing ability has become an imminent task to the IT industry.
Examples of the invention disclose a server system and an operation method thereof capable of reducing the number of BMC chips for increasing the internal space of the server so that more nodes can be disposed and the cost can be reduced.